Tweenage Tycoons
Tweenage Tycoons is the forth episode from Season 1 of All Grown Up!. Characters Present *Tommy *Angelica *Dil *Chuckie *Kimi *Phil *Lil *Betty *Charlotte *Harold *Didi *Nicole *Stu *Fluffy *Fridge (debut; cameo) *Vice Principal Pangborn *Lou Pickles (mentioned) *Lulu Pickles (mentioned) *Pablo *TJ *JT *RJ *JR Plot The Rats' favorite boy band, The Sulky Boys, is coming to town and tickets are $100 apiece! Knowing there is no way their parents will shell out for tickets, the Rats become mini-capitalists and begin to sell Dil's crazy inventions to their classmates. Recap Tommy and his friends want extremely bad to see a rock concert. They think they should sell stuff and therfore brainstorm ideas. Tommy then sees Dill wearing a belt with a fish in it. He makes up a name and goes to school to sell it. After the principal wears it it loses it's popularity. They didn't have enough money so they asked Dill for another idea.dill then come up with "glasses with a view!" By that time Angelica was taking their ideas and was getting more money than they were. Dill starts acting differently and thus Tommy didn't want to ask him for any more ideas. His friends wouldn't stop asking him so he did, only to see that he was really starting to creep him out. Trivia * If Dil didn't like The Sulky Boys, then why was he at their concert at the end of the show? Also, wouldn't they need to get tickets months in advance for the concert? It seems like they bought the tickets a few hours before the concert. * When Kimi says to Tommy that they are desperate, Lil's hair is the same color as Kimi's hair. But in the next scene, it's back to the same color as Phil's hair. * If Dil gave them the "Shillows" at the bus stop, how did they get a bunch at school later? And another thing, how did they get all of the things if they are saving? They cost money, too. * When Nicole was listening to what Lil was saying, her hair turns dark brown for 4 seconds, then it turns light brown again. She couldn't dye her hair once and again in 4 seconds. * There is one scene where Chuckie is not warring his braces. Quotes Phil: Be the first ones on your block to dress your pens and pencils! Harold: Get your Poos! (He puts a sign on the stall at the same time with POOS on) There's nothing like nice soft poos on your feet! (Two girls look grossed out) Phil: (About view glasses) Can't we just put a warning label that says, "Don't use while moving" and still sell them? (A scream is heard) Tommy: Sorry, guys, but the view glasses are out, the captain of the cheerleading squad just hugged a chess clubber. Lil: We'll sue you, Angelica! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but as soon as we learn how to sue someone! (Walking into Dil's room) Tommy: Ahh! I've never seen the floor of your room before. Angelica: How did you peons get better seats than me? Chuckie: The belt-quariams made a comeback! Angelica: Who needs shoes with pillows, when you can have pillows with shoes! Dil: I can't be bottled and sold. I'm not ketchup. (holds up the bottle of ketchup he's drinking) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:All Grown Up! Category:All Grown Up! Season 1 Category:Content Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Dil Category:Episodes focusing on Phil and Lil Category:Episodes focusing on Chuckie Category:Episodes focusing on Kimi Category:Episodes focusing on Angelica Category:Episodes focusing on Harold Category:Episodes where Susie doesn't appear